


Breaking Point

by ficbear



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young general's eyes widen a little when his back hits the wall, as if he's surprised to be pushed around, taken aback that anyone would treat him like this. He looks so much more vulnerable now, without all the trappings of his authority. The fan lays on the floor halfway across the room, where Kiyomasa had knocked it out of Mitsunari's hand, and the headdress sits discarded nearby, waiting for the rest of his clothes to join it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

"What are you-" Mitsunari begins to protest, but the rough pull of a hand grasping his robes silences him, and he looks up at his friend just briefly enough for Kiyomasa to catch the mixture of apprehension and hunger in his eyes.  A smile threatens to break out across Kiyomasa's lips, but he keeps his expression still and serious. Releasing his hold on the robes, he shoves Mitsunari roughly backwards.

The young general's eyes widen a little when his back hits the wall, as if he's surprised to be pushed around, taken aback that anyone would treat him like this. He looks so much more vulnerable now, without all the trappings of his authority. The fan lays on the floor halfway across the room, where Kiyomasa had knocked it out of Mitsunari's hand, and the headdress sits discarded nearby, waiting for the rest of his clothes to join it.

"Kiyomasa, I… I…" He's interrupted again by another hard shove.

"Be quiet for once." Kiyomasa leans down and presses his lips to Mitsunari's, gripping a handful of red hair and forcing his head back. Mitsunari opens up quickly, much quicker than Kiyomasa had expected, and the tentative sweeps of his tongue soon become hungry, searching licks. His mouth is soft and hot, intoxicatingly sweet. Kiyomasa chides himself silently; why did he wait so long to do this?

…

Pieces of armour lay scattered around the room, and underneath them Mitsunari's robes form a makeshift pillow, propping up his hips so that his body is displayed completely for Kiyomasa. That pale skin, seeming all the more delicate against the deep pink silk beneath it, cries out to be touched and marked. The sight of it makes Kiyomasa impatient and clumsy, and as he kneels between Mitsunari's thighs, it takes all of his self-discipline not to just push forward and sink into that tempting body in one careless thrust. He holds back for as long as he can, edging forward slowly, giving Mitsunari his cock inch by inch until his hipbones press against the young general's thighs, and then he holds still, waiting. Mitsunari hasn't met his gaze once since he undressed, but now he looks up with half-closed eyes, and wraps his legs around Kiyomasa's waist. "Please," he murmurs, sounding grudging, almost resentful at having to ask, "please, don't stop."

Months of pent-up desire come raging to the surface, sweeping Kiyomasa away, and he can barely think straight as he begins to fuck Mitsunari. There's nothing in his mind but the feeling of that hot, smooth flesh gripping his cock, nothing but the sight of that pretty face flushed and moist with sweat, the sound of Mitsunari's desperate murmurs, jumbled pleas for _more_ and _harder_ and _deeper_. Kiyomasa gives him everything he can, bracing himself with a hand either side of Mitsunari's shoulders, driving his cock deep into him with all the force he can muster. Mitsunari is ravenous, gloriously insatiable, and each hard thrust just makes him beg for more. His legs are locked around Kiyomasa's back, drawing him close again each time he pulls back, clinging to him tightly. Nails dig into the muscle of Kiyomasa's back, and when they kiss, sharp teeth scrape against his lips and tongue. He's being goaded, he knows, but he couldn't resist taking the bait even if he wanted to.

Mitsunari can see he's getting to Kiyomasa; the glint in his eyes makes that clear. He knows exactly what he's doing as he rolls the two of them over, pushing Kiyomasa onto his back before he has a chance to react. Mitsunari doesn't bother to say anything, but the smirk playing on his lips is a plain enough message. He rides Kiyomasa vigorously, bracing himself with both hands on the larger man's chest, pushing him down, and once more those sharp nails make their presence felt.

"No, I want you beneath me," Kiyomasa says, grabbing hold of Mitsunari's wrists. It takes barely any effort at all to push him over onto his back again, and this time Kiyomasa keeps the young general's hands pinned down above his head. "That's right, on your back, where you belong."

He punishes Mitsunari with a hard thrust, deep enough to wring a yelp from those smirking lips; then Kiyomasa sets a slow, pounding rhythm, fucking Mitsunari with strokes that land like punches. The passion that brought him here has hardened into ruthless lust now, into a single-minded determination to satisfy his desire. Kiyomasa pulls back almost entirely each time, lingering over the motion, before slamming back in to fill Mitsunari up once more. Intent on feeling those tight muscles stroking each inch of his cock, he fucks Mitsunari selfishly, relentlessly using the young general's body to pleasure himself.

With his arms pinned down, Mitsunari has no choice but to lie there and take it. He pushes against the hands gripping his wrists, but with most of Kiyomasa's weight pushing him down, his struggling is futile; instead relies on his tongue, cajoling and pleading with his friend.

"Kiyomasa, please," he groans, arching his back, "let me touch myself, let go of my hands, I want us to come at the same time, please…"

Kiyomasa shakes his head, not breaking his rhythm. "Not until I'm done."

His pace quickens as he feels the pleasure building. For all his ruthlessness, he won't be keeping Mitsunari waiting for long. The faint grunts of exertion humming in Kiyomasa's throat become louder and harsher as his climax approaches, spilling over into ragged groans and half-formed murmurs. He says Mitsunari's name, over and over, and it sounds almost like a curse on his lips. Gripping those pale wrists tightly enough to drive a cry of pain from the young general, Kiyomasa buries his cock to the hilt in Mitsunari's ass, plunging as deep as he can as the pleasure overwhelms him.

A shiver of pleasure runs through his body as he finally pulls out, releases Mitsunari's wrists, and sits back to take in the gloriously obscene sight before him. Mitsunari lays staring up at him, legs still spread wide, and one hand tentatively reaching down to grip his own still-hard cock.

"Yes, now." Kiyomasa smiles as he nods, watching the movement of Mitsunari's fist. It slides slowly at first along the length of his shaft, but in moments his pace has become frantic. Mitsunari's free hand slips down between his thighs, and he traces his fingertips around the mouth of his ass, eagerly feeling the aftermath of Kiyomasa's attentions. His flesh is slick and deep rose pink, and as he slips a couple of fingers inside, a little of Kiyomasa's come seeps out around them. The sight is enough to make Kiyomasa want to fuck him all over him, and as Mitsunari begins to come, moaning and working his fist desperately over his cock, Kiyomasa is already planning his next advance.


End file.
